The Lanes Between
by implicity
Summary: In between good and bad, living and dying breaking the rules and never getting caught there is this gray area. Vanitas lives there, and for one night, he shared his world with me.


Part I

A cool breeze blew in through the crack in the window rustling the hair of both girls sitting on the bed, the wind was currently the only sound in the room following Aqua's last comment. Namine had to force her mouth shut as her friend repeated the word for the fifth time and still the blonde refused to believe it, surely she had misheard her, yes, all five times.

Tattoo.

"Okay, okay. So you want...a tattoo," she said slowly verifying for the sixth time exactly what Aqua had said.

"Yes Namine, a tattoo. I don't know how I can possibly make it any clearer to you," she said in her usual calm voice,. Nothing ever rattled Aqua, she seemed fearless, always the logical one, which was why this made no sense.

"It's just, it's so not you Aqua,"

"Exactly," she said quietly placing her hand over her chest. "My parents have finally made their decision,"

The blonde gasped slightly before looking down, that's what this was about, her parents.

"So?"

"They're getting a divorce," said Aqua playing with the charms on her bracelet, she slid them methodically around her wrist one at a time forcing herself not to cry, she had done that too many times already, she had to be stronger than that.

"So what? This is you rebelling or something?" said Namine sounding much angrier than she intended.

For a moment the silence returned as Aqua continued spinning the charms.

"Not at all, quite the opposite in fact. My mother-" she said with a pause.

"My mother said that, she wasted too many years not doing what she wanted She wishes that she had done more...seen the world...made more friends...more memories," the short-haired girl finally looked up making eye contact with the nervous blonde.

"I don't want to look back at my life and have nothing to show for it. My mom spent her entire life being just a mom. I want tangible proof that I existed," she said clutching her hand into a tight fist. "Do you understand that Namine?"

As always Aqua had a rational and reasonable explanation for everything she did.

"Yeah, I can understand that. So where are you going to do it?" she asked folding her hands.

"I found a place about ten minutes from here, I searched it on the internet last night. Its called The Kingdom,"

Namine grimaced "What are the reviews like?"

The other girl shrugged "None were available,"

"That doesn't give you pause?"

Aqua shook her head.

"Well, what are you getting?"

"I haven't decided yet. I know that most tattoo shops have books you can look through to decide what interests you, I think I'll just do that. Spontaneity is an important part of this process,"

"How are you going to know how much it costs then?"

"I have three-hundred left from my graduation money, I'll just make sure that I don't get something that costs more than that,"

"Okay," said Namine slowly as her apprehension began to return. "Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but you are afraid of needles of Aqua,"

"I know. That's why all of this is so important. I'll have something permanent to remember, that I did on a whim, that scared the hell out of me. That's how I want to live from now on Namine," she said smiling brightly.

Namine sighed, Aqua was determined to go forth with this new Carp e Diem lifestyle and she was pretty much powerless to stop her.

"Do you want me to come with you?" she asked weakly feeling as she already knew the answer.

"No. You'll just try to talk me out of it,"

The blonde chuckled to herself, Aqua knew her very well. "Fair enough. Well, then I guess I just have to say good luck to you, when are you going?"

"I haven't decided yet," she said looking down again as she thought.

Namine nodded slowly, "Well, let me know how it all turns out, okay?" she said standing.

Aqua nodded again with a quiet humph, she didn't even bother to walk Namine out, the girl had been to her house enough, she was no longer a guest. They had been friends since the beginning of high school and just two months ago they had graduated and were off to college. They were going to different schools and they were still as close as ever, Aqua loved and valued their friendship but she was starting to worry about her social life. Namine was her only friend, she didn't want to be fifty-years-old regretting that she never had anybody to talk to. She wanted to throw wild parties and invite dozens of people and have them all show up, to her, this tattoo was a stepping stone. She nodded sincerely to herself before making her way over to the big wooden desk that took up an entire corner with her laptop seated on it. She opened the internet browser and once again found herself on The Kingdom website scrolling through past work. Some of the art was so intricate and detailed she couldn't fathom how someone could create that kind of beauty, but it didn't matter, she wanted it on her body. She scrolled past hundreds of pictures one after the other until her eyes began to burn and her whole body was tingling, filled with anxiety and frustration. Aqua wanted, no—needed this tattoo immediately. She scrolled back to the top of the page and redirected herself back to their homepage, three words instantly caught her eye.

No Appointment Needed.

She feverishly searched for their schedule, today was Friday, she needed to know what time they were closing. She had never felt so obsessed and consumed by a single thought but the idea of getting this tattoo tonight was beginning to gnaw away at her rational thinking.

Friday: 12 pm-2 am.

She nearly threw the laptop, it was only 9 pm, that was all she needed to know. Her father no longer lived with them and as far as Aqua knew her mother was out on a blind date for the second or third time this week. As she jumped up from the desk she paused, the little logical voice in her head was saying something but she managed to ignore it, nobody was there to stop her and so surely she wouldn't be the one to stop herself. Aqua made her way to the small box underneath her bed that held her money,it was mainly in tens and twenties seeing as it was all stashed into greeting cards at some point. Silently, she counted to herself as she leafed through the bills, it was four-hundred and sixty-two dollars in total.

"I can definitely make this work," she said quietly. She stood up and quickly looked over herself, she was committed, she was going to do this. She was already dressed, sort of. She had on denim shorts and a tank top that exposed her midriff. For your average eighteen year old girl, this was more than enough clothes but to Aqua she was naked.

"Impulse," she said to herself ignoring the anxiety she was getting at the thought of people seeing so much of her bare flesh. She shoved the cash into her wallet, put it in her pocket and flattened down her short hair before sprinting down the wooden steps of her two-story suburban home internally chanting affirmations the entire way.

"You are going to live life, take risks, make memories," she said aloud as she grabbed her car keys off the small metal hook protruding from the wall.

She spun them around her finger striding through the living room and into the kitchen, on the other side of the entryway was a small door that lead to the basement, from there the girl was able to reach the garage. Seeing as it was a two car garage that usually held two cars, it looked oddly empty to Aqua to only see her car parked their. When her father was still around her mother never drove. Aqua shook the thought from her head and ignored the empty spot next to her car as she pressed the button on the keys; the headlights flashed and the car made a beeping sound signaling it was unlocked. She sauntered over getting into the truck. Despite the pleading and begging from her mother, Aqua had gotten an all black Ford Expedition. It was much too big for her and a bit intimidating compared to all the other cars girls usually drove but it had great mileage, Ms. Rationality at it again.

She thought to use the GPS to find her way to the tattoo shop only to realize she hadn't taken down the address, with a huff she started the car, the door to the garage automatically rose as it sensed the vehicle coming towards it, she turned onto the street and drove on. It wasn't completely dark yet, even in the suburbs with no street lights there was still the tiny glimmer of the late setting sun. Aqua sat in her car coasting down the empty streets unintentionally planning. Sure, they had books for her to look at but there would probably be hundreds of options, how was she supposed to narrow it down. Did she want a tattoo with color? With words? Religiously based? Probably not the last one but she had to check into all her options. She looked around every now and again to make sure she was heading in the right direction, it was pass the Acme that much she remembered and sure enough she had just pass the grocery store, now she just had to be on the lookout for the place itself.

She was clearly getting closer to the city; there were more people out, bright neon signs on restaurants and cars in front of and behind her. She didn't come into the city often, there really was no need, but unlike most people from her neighborhood the inner city didn't scare her. There was undoubtedly more danger, crime, and illegal activity but she knew how to keep herself safe so she had nothing to fear she thought to herself as she turned yet another corner. She groaned and turned another corner trying to remember the Google maps images and directions in her mind.

"It was next to a brick building," she mumbled to herself followed by a sarcastic observation. "All of the buildings for the last two blocks have been brick," she thought angrily.

If this was spontaneity, Aqua wasn't sure if she like it.

She turned one final corner, frustrated and prepared to go home when she saw the dim lit glow and a sign with the words The Kingdom painted on it, she breathed a sigh of relief pulling up to the curb across the street from the shop. From inside the car she surveyed her surrounding, she was not in the most desirable part of the city that was for sure but there seemed to be a swarm of people sitting outside which made her feel exponentially better. People were always attacked when they were by themselves in dark alley ways not outside of loud, crowded public areas, right? She told herself yes as she stepped out the truck pressing the button on the keys as she stepped away, the car beeped as she walked towards the shop. She shoved her hand into her pocket checking to make sure her money and phone were intact, so far, so good.

The crowd didn't seem to be moving or really doing anything, they were all just sitting on the steps of the parlor loitering under the yellow sign that either needed new bulbs or a good cleaning. The sidewalk was covered in black splotches left over from spit out chewing gum and spilled soda. As Aqua reached the steps she waited for the people to shift letting her through but nobody even looked in her direction, she lightly cleared her throat before stepping up with a polite "excuse me,". A few moved but most didn't and Aqua was forced to squeeze, climb and turn sideways just to make it to the door. All the while a boy sitting in the very back of the crowd watched her. Aqua seemed oblivious to his gaze even as she walked right in front of him, he looked up at her as he sat on the concrete and she stood in the door with her mouth agape.

The place was jam packed.

The sound of humming needles on skin reverberated around her, people were pacing, fidgeting, twiddling their thumbs, screaming, crying—it was overwhelming. Aqua didn't even bother to step inside, there was not nearly enough room. All of the artists were preoccupied and there was clearly a line in front of her.

"You must not be from around here," said a deep voice behind her, Aqua spun around quickly before she realized the voice was coming from below, she looked down to see the boy who had been watching her. The voice looked much too deep for him and his eyes only added to her intrigue and confusion, maybe it was just the lighting, but they looked gold.

"I only live about twenty minutes away," she said calmly even though she felt defensive, she knew what the boy was trying to imply.

"Alright, suburbia. I was just trying to help you out,"

I don't need any help," she said taking another look inside.

"I beg to differ,"

"I'm sure you have to beg for a lot of things,"

The boy laughed, she was amusing, he could have fun with her, just toying with her of course.

"So tell me, how does a girl like you, end up here anyway?"

She pointed the sign hanging above her head without giving him a single glance.

"Obviously you want a tattoo," he drawled with a roll of his eyes, "but why? Didn't make the cut for the squad? Daddy said no to the second car?" he went on sarcastically and Aqua scoffed. She refused to answer him because the answer meant so much to her and he already had made his assumptions. She huffed as three people walked out making more room in the shop, Aqua stepped in leaning against the wall. There were only six artists and the room was small but she was sure it would be worth the wait.

"Hey princess, newsflash, its Friday."

Aqua continued to ignore him.

"Do you even have an appointment?"

"I don't need one,"

The boy rolled his eyes once more "Look here princess, its a Friday, everybody is getting tattoos. And yes even though this place is small its popular, as you can see. People without appointments go last and they pay an added fee, you'll be lucky if you get in a chair by midnight,"

"Midnight!" she shrieked despite herself

The ground dweller crossed his arms over his chest and nodded, his raven hair moving ever so slightly.

"Sorry to say princess," he said, his voice loaded with condescension.

She huffed and brushed her blue bangs back taking a deep breath. Three hours before she was even seated? That was absolutely outrageous, but at the same time, the urge was consuming her. Still, the thought of waiting that long was beginning to damper her desires and annoy her, why hadn't the website explained all the stipulations of not making an appointment, and why did he keep calling her princess. Princess implied weak, damsel in distress types. A better question still, why should she trusty the word of the irritating boy, for all she knew she could be getting in a chair in twenty minutes.

"How do you even know that?" she asked looking at him suspiciously.

"I'm here almost every night, just hanging out. I'm friends with a few of the artists,"

Seemed legit, it would explain why he was just sitting on these filthy steps for no reason.

"Hey, don't be too disappointed. If you're still looking to party, I can show you a good time,"

Aqua snorted resting her head against the wall looking over a girl getting vines drawn up her spine, inventive Aqua thought to herself.

"I'm serious. I don't mean it the way you're thinking, I can really show you a good time," he said with a smile.

Aqua made the fatal mistake of looking at the boy, seeing him, even Aqua felt compelled to smile back. The dark mess of hair on his head with those unexplainable eyes and that cheshire grin illuminated by the dim yellow neon glow, well...he looked down right irresistible.

She quickly dissolved the smile and looked away.

"I don't do fun," she said right before internally ramming her head into a wall.

He shrugged and went back to his idle chitchat with the other step people.

"What happened to living life? Spontaneity? Where did that go Aqua? Clearly this tattoo thing isn't panning out, is it?" the girl thought berating herself for being so quick to dismiss what could potentially be an amazing time, right? Right.

She peeked her head back out the doorway looking at the boy again.

"I never caught your name,"

"Vanitas. You?"

"Aqua,"

"Well Aqua, have you had a change of heart?"

She nodded not trusting her voice at the moment, with a grin he stood up. Aqua forced herself not to show her shock, he was much taller than she thought. She stepped out of the shop standing beside him.

"So?" she asked with the raise of an eyebrow.

"Show me where your car is,"

The girl pointed across the street and he smiled as they crossed waiting for her to unlock the car. As soon as he was given the signal he waltzed over to the driver's side and Aqua began to worry.

"Don't worry," he said as if he were reading her thoughts. "I'll show you a good time,"

Aqua shrugged and got in the passenger's seat before handing him the keys.

"If worse comes to worse, OnStar will save me" she thought to herself as he pulled off into the darkness.

* * *

Yeezus Christ, it's M/F

Review~


End file.
